Man of the Dark Mist
__NOEDITSECTION__...He's Coming for the Kill... The Message Hello, my name is James Silver. I have been released by the Man of the Dark Mist (as he has no real name I have dubbed him as so) to tell the story of what happened to my town, Crescentville, Texas. I had kept a journal throughout my experience of the monstrosity, and will base my story off of the events described in said journal. This mysterious mist consumed my town and took everyone I knew and loved, and turned them into those… puppet creatures… I must hurry, for I feel his presence very close to me…. I know he is coming…. The Pasta Day 1: 5:37 PM, May 2, 2012. A normal day as usual, I went to work, (I work as a veterinarian in a small town known as Crescentville, Texas.) did my duties as normal, you know, the basic checking on the animals that came in, working on medicine, getting bitten by animals that had disease, or, fear of the doctor, you know normal stuff. The day went by as normal, my co-workers were all happy an jolly due to the fact that, today was my Birthday, and I was one of the top vets there at the clinic, so, they all greeted me and bid me a Happy Birthday and all that. The fun most joyous part of my day was when they through me a party and… heh… served me chocolate cake, my favorite kind…. As the day ended today and I stumbled to my car after a hit to the face with a pie, I thought I spotted something in the corner of my line of vision that seemed like a… a man, dressed in rags, with very long hair that looked as though, it came down to the middle of his back…. I’m probably just having hallucinations…. Soon after I got home, I fell asleep, on my floor…. End of Log Day 4: 1:32 May 5, 2012. It’s been a few days since I saw, that man, I know he wasn't a hallucination, I just know it…. Anyways, today was kind of weird. One of my co- workers, Jenna, told me something that I found very disturbing when I got to work today… she told me that she had seen the same man outside her window, that I had saw a few days ago, on the street. The only difference between her encounter and mine was that she could see the man clearly. Jenna also told me that his features were freaky and contorted, but not like the “Slender Man”, of which I had heard of online, (horror fan here) but, he looked more like a ghost that decided being non-physical was to mainstream. Apparently, he had long hair like I had seen him but how his clothes were visible. He wore a black, ripped and torn, cloakish cloth in place of a long-sleeved shirt (same for his "pants") that stopped a few inches below the waist. His face was, disturbing. Light gray with weird black eyes that had some sort of red rings around his pupils... and a sewn up Glasgow smile.... His hands, his hands were the weirdest part; Jenna told me that they were all sharp, like the points on a knife. The only thing that really through me off was that Jenna saw a kind of “Dark Mist” around the thing… I did not. As Jenna has been known by the staff at the animal hospital, for being superstitious, I was hesitant to believe her at first, but having seen the “thing” myself, I believed her. She asked me if I had this thing as well, and, having seen it myself not long ago, I told her what I saw, and to my surprise, she started having an asthma attack. Soon after she started her attack we tried to find her inhaler, but to no avail… Before the ambulance was able to get here, she had died of her attack…. Now, none of us at the clinic knew she had asthma, she never really talked to anyone but me, and even when she did… she never said too much…. As I left work I spotted that man again, but this time, the strange dark mist was visible around him…. It was at that moment that I was evident of impending disaster…. End of Log Day 6: 2:53 PM May 7, 2012. Holy crap! This day was really one of the most messed up days I've ever had. Remember the strange “dark mist” I was talking about, yeah, well that same has literally swallowed Crescentville. Everybody I know is calling me to tell me that their streets, and neighborhoods are all surrounded by a strange misty fog- like substance and that they can’t see anywhere past maybe about 2 ½ football fields away. Nobody knows what’s going on and everyone who has any idea what’s happening are all saying that this mist appeared in the middle of the night out of nowhere, just… out of the blue. This is too strange for comfort. Something about this “mist” is really messing with my mind. I called the police of our town (quite a small force might I add) ¸ but nobody answered my calls. I guess the phone lines where just down…. I really didn't want to go out today, but I had to get to work, so, I opened my door very carefully, as to make sure nothing was going to try and spook me, walked outside, and received a sudden bust of chillingly cold air. I scrambled to my car as fast as I could, for I was afraid that if I stayed in that mist to long, whatever had created the mist would come and take me away, never to be seen again…. Work went by very slowly. It was almost as if time had slowed down exponentially, just to scare me. Very few people came in today as well, considering the circumstances, I was not surprised. It wasn’t all bad though, I always did have a strong interest in the creepy, disturbing, and horrifyingly dreadful, so this day to me wasn’t as eerie as it was for some of the other staff members here at the hospital. The worst part of the day hit when I was in the middle of examining one of the few dogs we had seen out of the entire day. Jenna, the one who died of a massive asthma attack, was standing outside of the one of the windows to our front office… I shit you not, that’s what I saw, I know it, I know it was real… something was different about her though, Jenna wasn’t decomposed at all, just pale, she had cuts all over her. In every section of her body there were at least two or more lacerations. She also had something coming out of the openings on her body, like a gaseous substance… I don’t know what I saw when I looked at her, but guarantee you I was not looking at the Jenna I knew. I freaked out. I started to breath heavy, and move erratically and almost ran out of there, good thing I had the will not to, or I something very terrible might have become of me. They tried to send me home, but I wouldn’t go outside AGAIN. I knew that if I went outside, whatever happened to Jenna would more than likely happen to me… They sent in another vet to continue the checkup of the animal that I had been seeing, and told me to take a break, and relax for a moment, but I knew none of that useless crap would work…. I decided to sleep at the vet clinic, for risk of going outside, everyone else who wasn’t on lockup duty left for home a short while after I decided as I would be staying… End of Log Note: the clouds have turned black… similar to the mist….* Day 7 7:02 PM May 8, 2012. No no no no no no no. This is not happening. Everyone left. They all went home. I saw them go. The mist consumed them as they left and I don’t know if they got home… well, DID not know…. I saw them walking around town in the mist… their bodies looked dead, just like Jenna, they were pale and… and the same black mist that I saw coming out of Jenna, was just leaking from every cut and opening on their bodies… there were even cuts in different places all over their bodies…. I still don’t want to believe it. I refused as I looked outside through one of the windows; I saw a plethora of “puppets”. I called them that because I also spotted the man again with the same mist "emitting" from his body… walking down the street, away from us, into a sort of “swirling mass” of mist (almost like fog at this point) that led to who knows where. It must have been controlling them, I had no doubt about that, the only people who I saw alive were in the shop across from me, and even they only had maybe 2 people in their store. I had no idea how many others where alive, if the police ever came, or where this “Dark Mist” came from, but I intend to get out, no matter what, I will escape and I will never think about this again. Not much more to say about this, although, luckily the city limits are close to the Clinic… End of Log… Note: I’m not sure if anyone else has seen the creature, although it seems that anyone who sees him… must die. Day 9: 5:37 PM May 10, 2012. I’ve run out of regular human food, and I’m not eating cat treats. I can’t even stomach those disgusting wretched things. I need to move now. Leaving now is my only chance. I’ll update my journal again as soon as I can. Considering the fact that I have not much confidence in my return, I will leave my final message in this journal…. Today, the skies are totally overcast with black clouds, so much so, that the sun can’t even shine, The strange Dark Mist that has surrounded the town and presumably consumed almost all of its 347 residents, men, women, and children, has begun to seep into my current shelter, through air vents in the walls, I can no longer stay here, and I wish any survivors who try to escape good luck. I can now sense the presence of the “puppet” creatures outside of my door. Before I started writing to day, I heard the creature talk in his disgustingly deep ghost-like voice. He told me (and I quote) that “th̪̜̳͈̻̍̉̓͘͞ͅȩ̯̹͇̱͇̹͙̉̈̎̈́͒̽̈ͅŕ̶͉͓̤̿ͩ̑̋ͥͅē͓̘͉͓̳͢ ̝̤̃ͬ̚i͙͙̘̥̼̾ͧ̅̆s̒̒̅͌͆͋̓̐ͣ͏̱͙̣̘̣ ̏͗͒ͫ͛ͩ̕҉̱̯̮̬̕n̢̛̬͎͈̰̩͇͊̆ͬͬ̐oͬͨͫ҉̳̮͕̼̬͕̘͞ ͕͈͕͍̟͇̜̉̈́ͅe͔̜̼̝̖ͭ̽͌̎ͨ͊͛s͛͛̃͌ͪͥͪͬ́҉̻͍͎̫̫̖̫ç̴̮̋̎̀͘a̧̬͉͚͚̘̠̯̮̭̋ͤ̈̽ͫ̉p̸̤̫̩̩͇͖̪͂̽ͤ͊̈ͬ̎̾e̛͖͔̫ͧ́͗ͩ̀͢͠”. You know what, I don’t even give a shit at this point; I just want to be free from this living nightmarish hell. May God have mercy on my soul… End of Log. This marks the end of my story I don't know what happened to my town after these events took place. The local news reported that a large rugged piece of land was found where they thought a town one stood. even so, I know he is near… waiting to take me, so he can turn me… into one of them. Just a warning for those of you who see a strange dark mist swallowing your town, get out. Get out right when you see it… because if you don’t, there will be no escape… no escape from the Dark Mist… (* Small edit, Dark Mist, or Man IN the Dark Mist are also acceptable names *) Category:Disappearances Category:Diary/Journal Category:Monsters